E per te,non basta ancora
by Kitsune.H
Summary: Ikkaku x Yumichika.  Warning :YAOI   Yumichika è uno degli Shinigami più belli dell'intera Soul Society,ma questo ad Ikkaku non basta.  I complessi sentimenti del 5 seggio dell'11esima Divisione e la disperazione successiva,dovuta ai comportamenti di Ikka


Yumichika solitamente era abituato a trattenere le lacrime,a fingere di stare bene.

Quando la disperazione prendeva il sopravvento su di lui,si dedicava alla sua attività preferita: prendersi cura di se stesso.

Proprio come in quell'occasione, si pettinava davanti alla finestra della sua camera,guardando la luna splendere nel notturno cielo del Seireitei.

I suoi capelli scuri avevano un colore bellissimo al chiaro della luce lunare che ne evidenziava i riflessi viola.

Prese lo specchio sul suo comodino rimirando la sua bellezza "Sono il più bello della mia Brigata,ma che dico,dell'intera Soul Society" e sorrise al suo riflesso.

La sua espressione soddisfatta,però,non durò a lungo "E non basta,ancora".

"Perché non sei nato donna,bastardo?" erano state le ultime parole di Ikkaku,prima di accasciarsi nel fouton di fianco a lui ed addormentarsi profondamente.

Anche quella sera il suo amico era tornato in condizioni piuttosto discutibili,era indubbio che il sakè gli piacesse particolarmente;

"Yumi-chika" aveva sbiascicato,reggendosi a stento in piedi, il moro gli era subito andato incontro,assicurandogli stabilità "Possibile che debba sempre finire così?" gli chiese sospirando; lo fece stendere sul fouton, "Ikkaku" sussurrò, andando a posare una lieve carezza sul suo viso contratto.

Esteticamente non era sicuramente bellissimo,ma ai suoi occhi innamorati,appariva semplicemente perfetto.

Ikkaku osservò Yumichika con aria confusa,poi ghignò "Dammi qualche minuto per riprendermi" e si voltò supino "Poi ti farò sanguinare Yumichika".

L'interessato spostò lo sguardo altrove,poi si morse un labbro con fare indeciso "Cosa dovrei fare?" chiese a sé stesso "Andarmene? Attendere?" e si andò a mangiucchiare un'unghia.

In condizione poco sobrie,Ikkaku dava il peggio di sé, diceva quel che pensava e si comportava seguendo gli istinti,senza pensare troppo alle conseguenze delle sue azioni.

Questi erano i momenti in cui Yumichika 'approfittava' di lui, o per meglio dire, quello era ciò che aveva escogitato la sua mente per nascondergli la verità dei fatti.

La realtà era ben diversa, Ikkaku non si faceva problemi,lo rigirava e violava come e quanto volesse ed una volta soddisfatto di sé stesso, si addormentava,lasciando il malcapitato nudo e divorato dai suoi stessi sentimenti non ricambiati.

"Se penso troppo, avrò sicuramente un'espressione corrugata e compariranno delle orribili rughe sul mio viso" risolse il dilemma Yumichika,accoccolandosi di fianco al suo compagno.

Russava,per il momento e non dava cenni di volersi svegliare.

Quando riaprì gli occhi,Yumichika si rese conto di sentire un terribile freddo alle gambe,spalancò i suoi occhi viola e vide Ikkaku chinato su di lui,intento a posare i suoi hakama sul pavimento spoglio della camera "Sei pronto Yumichika?" gli chiese con fare malsanamente divertito, liberandosi dei vestiti ancora sul suo corpo e,senza preavviso alcuno,divaricò le gambe dello Shinigami sotto di sé.

Dolore.

Il solito dolore che presto sarebbe svanito.

Strizzò gli occhi,stringendo forte il corpo di Ikkaku sul proprio,era caldo e quel calore lo faceva sentire meglio.

Ikkaku,su di lui, continuava ad ansimare,spingendosi sempre più in profondità dentro di lui.

Yumichika stava iniziando a lasciarsi trasportare da quella situazione tanto ambigua,che tanto gli piaceva, quando improvvisamente Ikkaku si fermò; "Girati,schifoso" intimò,attendendo che si mettesse a carponi sul fouton.

Accucciatosi,attese; poi di nuovo quel dolore che conosceva tanto bene "Yumichika,dannato,sei così fottutamente caldo e stretto!" ringhiò il suo compagno,assestando spinte sempre più violente,

"Oh,Ikkaku"sussurrò il moro a quelle parole,cercando un modo per soddisfarsi senza interrompere né disturbare l'azione del compagno; "Che diavolo stai cercando di fare,bastardo?" lo interruppe l'altro,prendendosi personalmente l'onere di portare a termine il compito di Yumichika.

Gemette,poi pensò ad Ikkaku dentro di lui ed impegnato contemporaneamente a soddisfarlo ed urlò di piacere,sporcando le lenzuola candide e parte della mano dell'amico.

"Oh,finalmente" commentò la causa del suo piacere, noncurante del liquido sulle sue mani;

lo prese per i fianchi e lo obbligò a sdraiarsi sul letto avventandosi sopra il suo corpo curato, senza nemmeno lasciargli il tempo di sistemarsi al meglio "Ti apro,Yumichika".

Furono le sue ultime parole,prima di insediarsi ancora in lui,violento e determinato a tenere fede alle sue parole, "Yumichika,Yumichika,dannato" sussurrò nuovamente Ikkaku,mentre un caldo liquido si riversava nel suo compagno "Perché?" chiese poi,sfilandosi sgarbatamente da lui ed accasciandosi sul suo corpo "Perché non sei nato donna?". Yumichika lo osservò,fingendo di non aver sentito e lo baciò dolcemente.

Si stupì che il suo bacio venisse ricambiato così delicatamente,allora completò la sua opera di tenerezza stringendo forte a sé il muscoloso corpo di Ikkaku.

Al termine di quella stretta,il terzo ufficiale notò un velo di tristezza negli occhi violacei del suo compagno, "Che ti prende?" gli chiese poi, "Niente,niente sono solo emozionato"rispose Yumichika ed andò a nascondere il suo viso nell'incavo della spalla dell'amico.

In realtà Yumichika piangeva. Quelle parole l'avevano distrutto.

Avevano rovinato tutto: la sua serata,la sua scopata,la sua intera vita.

"Sono il più bello della Soul Society" ripeté nuovamente al suo riflesso nello specchio "E tutto questo non basta,perché dovrei essere una donna per lui" e scoppiò nuovamente in un pianto disperato "Maledetto Ikkaku,maledetto! Non puoi permetterti di prendermi quando vuoi e poi ferirmi a questo modo!" continuò accasciandosi sul fouton ed andando ad abbracciare il cuscino "Non puoi,Ikkaku,non puoi" e pianse ancora a lungo,fino a che il sonno non lo avvolse.


End file.
